The Other Scott
by Jackie Potansas
Summary: Keith's Daughter tells the story of Tree Hill through her 82505
1. Introduction

Firstest chapter, like it or I will cry.

Disclaimer: Me no ownie.

"Introduction"

The sun streamed into 16 year old Audrey Scott's bedroom. She was the only daughter of Keith Scott, but was not the least bit lonely. Karen and Lucas had always treated her and her father like part of the family, and had always considered Lucas as her brother. She had never known her mother, but heard she was beautiful. In fact, she had always been told she had her long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a tall, slim figure.

Audrey leapt gracefully from her bed a sidled to her armoire. She carefully chose a pink turtleneck sweater and tight low-rise jeans. She jumped to her vanity and brushed her hair and applied her makeup. She twirled out of her room.

"I know you're a ballerina, but does everything you do have to be a dance move?" Her father Keith laughed.

"I am very serious about my art!" She exclaimed. Keith laughed again, and handed her a piece of toast and her bookbag. She took them and gave her father a kiss.

"Bye Dad!" She said, going out the door. "I'll see you at the auto shop later!" With that, she turned and walked down the stairs of her apartment building, to the parking lot, and into their pick-up truck.

Audrey pulled up to Karen and Lucas's house at 7:45. She honked, because she was a little late, and Lucas came running out of the house. He got into the passenger's side of her _Keith's Body Shop_ pick up and slammed the door.

"You're late." He said smiling. Audrey punched him in his left shoulder.

"I don't think YOU are in a place to judge my punctuality Luke!" She pulled away towards the school laughing with her cousin. She drove into the school parking lot, stopped the car, and got out. She and Lucas walked into the school together, chatting cheerfully. Haley walked up to the pair shortly after.

"Hey Luke. Aud."

"Hey Hales." They responded simultaneously. Haley and Lucas started talking, but Audrey was looking for someone. Suddenly, he turned the corner.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go. Catch you later." She waved and briskly walked towards Jake Jagelski.

"Jake!" She called out. He turned around, and when he saw her, he smiled.

"Audi!" He said, hugging her. Audrey scoffed.

"Don't call me that, you make me sound like a car." Jake laughed as the two started walking towards their first class.

"So…" Jake said, putting his hands in his pockets. "I was thinking we could go check out that new fast food place." He suggested. Audrey looked at him strangely.

"Jagelski, are you askin' me out?" She smiled. Jake looked worried for a second, but laughed it off.

"Uh...no, I mean, were just friends now, right?" Audrey smiled weakly.

"Right." _That should be it! I can't fall for Jake again…_ "But sure, sounds like fun." Jake smiled.

"Good! Mom's watchin' Jenny tonight, so I am totally free." Audrey and Jake continued to talk as they walked into first hour. They sat down as the river court boys walked in.

"Hey guys!" Audrey said, and they all smiled and said hello. Jake greeted them as well, but they glared at him. Audrey rolled her eyes.

"Guys," She said, leaning in. "Jake and I, we're cool now. We're friends." They all scoffed.

"Whatever." Said Mouth and Skills.

What REALLY happened between Audrey and Jake?

How does Audrey feel about Lucas joining the team?

Can Audrey play peacekeeper for Lucas and Nathan?

ALL COMING UP NEXT!


	2. Becoming One of Them

This chapter is steamy. Maybe.

Disclaimer: I do not own this. Which sucks.

"Becoming One of Them"

Audrey, Lucas, and Haley stopped by the cafe after school. Lucas and Audrey sat down at the counter as Haley headed back towards the kitchen. Karen greeted her son and her neice.

"Hey! How was school?" She asked, wiping up the counter. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Normal and sucky."

"Oh contraire cousin of mine. Jake and I are going out tonight." Karen and Lucas both looked at her in shock.

"Jake?" Lucas asked.

"Jake Jageskli?" Karen said, confused. "I thought you guys were just barley friends again." Audrey smiled.

"Well yeah. We're going out as friends." She shook her head. "I'm not going to fall for Jake again, I mean I won't." Karen and Lucas looked happy.

"Well good." Lucas said. "I can't stand to see you upset like that again." He rubbed her shoulder and Audrey smiled. 

"Thanks." Karen placed her rag down and got out 3 glasses and filled them with water.

"So where are you guys going?"

"That new fast food place. Um, Kat's Diner or something."

"Oh!" Karen said. "I wanted to try it. Let me know if it's good." Audrey smiled and looked down at her watch.

"Sure. Ooh, I gotta go. I've got Dance for like 4 hours!" She said her goodbyes and walked out of Karen's Cafe.

Jake arrived at Madamoiselle's Kliene's Studio for the Arts at 7:00 sharp. He walked into the lobby and towards the secretary.

"Can you tell me where Advanced Ballet 3-4 is?" He asked the receptionist. She pointed down the hall.

"Room 6." He thanked her and walked towards room 6. The door was open, and he stood in the corner. Audrey was in the middle of the floor performing her most recent piece. _She's so beautiful_, Jake thought. _No reason I fell in love with her. _She finished and everyone in the room clapped. She smiled when she saw Jake, and ran over to him.

"Hey!" She hugged him.

"You're great!" He said enthusiastically. She thanked him.

"Um, I'll be right out, I just need to change."

"Ok." He agreed, and went out to the lobby to wait. She emerged about 5 minutes later, talking to a very muscular guy a bit older than her. Jake stood up and waited for her to finish. Audrey finally hugged the guy and said goodbye. Jake walked towards her, and they headed out of the studio.

"Who was that guy?" He asked, trying to to sound bitter. Audrey laughed.

"He's my dance partner for our next performance. Scouts are coming to it you know. From Juliard!" She said as she climbed into his car. "Also, reps from this Traveling Ballet Company are coming, and Madamoiselle is putting in a recommendation!" Jake gave a weak smile.

"That's awesome!" He said. _Awesome? More like awful. She can't leave!_

"Ok dumbass, whatcha thinkin'?" He laughed as he started the car.

"Nothing. Now let's go, I'm hungry!" He said.

"Here Here!"

Jake and Audrey sat for an hour eating and talking. Audrey noticed that Jake seemed a bit jumpy and smiley. _What's up with him tonight? _She thought curiously.

"Well that was good." He said, clearing away his trash.

"Yep." Agreed Audrey. They got up and walked back towards the car. Jake stood at the hood as Audrey turned to get in.

"Hey Audrey?" She turned around.

"Yeah?" Jake kissed her. Audrey was in so much shock she just stood there. Finally, they broke away.

"Um..." She said, startled. Jake looked very gulity.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have.." Audrey just shook her head and got into the car. What was he thinking? _I can't get into that again...no matter how much I want to._

Jake pulled up to her apartment building at about 8:15. Audrey started to get out, but Jake stopped her.

"Audrey, wait!" She turned to him. "I-I'm sorry! I want to stay friends, I just..."

"Jake, stop. Ok? I love hanging out with you, and being with you, but when you left me for Nikki, I lost it. I can't go there again. I don't know if I can trust you like that again. Bye, Jake." She got out of the car and headed up to her's and Keith's apartment. When she unlocked the door and went in, she noticed no one was home, but there was a note on the counter.

_Aud-_

_I've gone out with Whitey. Probably be back at about 9:30. _

_Love, Dad_

"Humph." She said, discontent. Now she had nothing to do. She hated being alone.

The next morning rolled around, and Audrey treated it same as always. Lucas had walked to school with Haley today, so she was on her own. She had arrived at Tree Hill High a bit early, so she decided to check the bulletin board for possible jobs, team openings and whatnot.

"Burger Barn-yeah right...Varsity Basketball Openings, blah blah...Needed: Varsity Basketball Cheerleaders...Hmm..that's great!" Audrey laughed and took the flier. "Go to the Gym anytime before or after school." Audrey shrugged and headed towards the gym.

She walked up to about 8 girls with Pom-Poms.

"Excuse me?" A thin brunette girl turned around.

"Yes?" Audrey was taken aback by her attitude.

"You need another cheerleader?"

"Yeah? And?" Audrey took a couple steps back, a did triple backflip ending in the splits. Several girls, and basketball players, cheered. She stood up and offered her hand.

"Audrey Scott." The girl shook it and smiled.

"Brooke Davis. Welcome to the squad!" Audrey smiled and turned to leave for her first class. "Practice is today right after school!" Audrey nodded and left the gym as the bell rang.

Later that day, Whitey led Lucas into the gym.

"Some people like their gyms loud. This is how I like mine. Quiet." He said. "Like a church. Well a lot of praying goes on here anyways." He passed Lucas a ball. "What do you say?"

Lucas looked down at the ball. "I say the people who pray here are wasting their time. God doesn't watch sports." He dropped it, and walked out. Whitey watched him, and as Lucas left, he swore loudly. Audrey walked in, towards the Girl's Locker Room.

"She-Scott!" He called to her. Audrey laughed and turned around.

"What's up Whitey?"

"Whatcha doin' here?" He asked her.

"I'm the new cheerleader." Whitey groaned.

"Cheerleader? Didn't your daddy raise you better than that?" Audrey laughed again.

"It sounded like fun. So was it me, or was Luke just in here?" Whitey nodded.

"Yeah, but it was nothin'. So where ya goin'?"

"Cheer Storage Closet, Brooke's waiting for me to try on the extra uniforms. So I gotta go. Later Whitey!" At that, she turned and went into the locker room.

Audrey was back in the gym for the third time that day for cheer practice. She was a bit on the late side, and had to run to make it.

"Sorry guys, my Chem teacher kept me."

"No problem Aud." said Brooke, smiling. "Here's your Poms, now, let me get you up to date on the choreography." She noticed a lot of the other cheerleaders looked extremely confused. "Oh, sorry! Girls, this is Audrey Scott."

"Are you related to Nathan?" One of the girls asked. Audrey smiled.

"Yeah, actually, he's my cousin."

"Oh!" Several girls said. Just then, Nathan ran into the gym, followed by Jake. Nathan noticed her first.

"Hey Audrey!" Nathan called. She turned around.

"Audrey?" Jake said to himself.

"Yeah Nate?" He came over to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Um, cheerleading?"

"Ok, if that's your thing." Audrey rolled her eyes at him and turned back around. Nathan left, as a curly blonde-haired girl ran in.

"God, Sorry for being so late." She looked at Audrey. "Who's the new girl?" She asked.

"Peyton Sawyer, this is Audrey Scott, your boyfriend's cousin."

"Oh, your going out with Lucas?" Peyton looked confused.

"Who's Lucas? I'm dating Nathan."

"Oh, right." _Duh! Nobody here knows Lucas! _

"Ok girls, let's start." Brooke said, talking charge.

After practice, Jake jogged over to Audrey.

"Hey, um, what are you doing here?" He asked, a little apprehensive. Audrey acted like nothing was wrong between them.

"Oh, I joined the cheer squad." Jake nodded.

"Uh huh.." Audrey looked down at her watch.

"Uh, I have to go. Dance class." She began walking towards the locker room. "Oh, Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell Luke." Jake nodded again, and they both left.


	3. Friday Night Funhouse

Audrey and Luke's first game. Drama? Maybe.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am considering buying from Mark Schawn though.

"Friday Night Funhouse"

Audrey was running around the house Friday evening preparing for her first game.

"Dad?"

"Yeah Aud?" She ran into the room wearing her cheerleading uniform, her hair curled around her face and pinned, and struggling to put on her shoes.

"Have you seen my Poms? I dunno where they went!" Keith appeared out of the living room holding the blue and white pom-poms.

"You mean these? They were under the couch cushions." Audrey chuckled.

"Oh. Yeah! I put them there when Luke was over. I'm glad he doesn't go to the games." Keith grabbed his jacket and handed Audrey hers.

"Well, about that..." He started.

"What?" Said Audrey, walking out the door.

"Nevermind, let's just go."

Audrey walked into the gym 2 hours before it started.

"Hey Brooke!" She called, and sat down to begin stretching.

"Cousin Audrey, how you doing?" Brooke said, reaching toward her right foot.

"Good, good." Peyton came over a few minutes later with some news.

"So I think I know who you meant by Lucas." Audrey looked confused.

"Your other cousin or something?"

"Oh! Yeah, you met him?"

"Well, he's right over there." Peyton pointed to a blonde boy wearing the school's basketball uniform. It sported the name Scott, and the number 03. Audrey gave a low whistle.

"Hey, I'll be right back." Audrey jogged over to this guy. Nathan and Jake saw her coming over.

"Hey Audrey." They said in unison. Lucas turned around, and when he saw her he was surprised.

"Audrey? What the hell?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"Same to you! Your on the team? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Um, I could say the same thing. You look-" Audrey gave a short breath.

"I figured you'd think I'd sold out. Becoming a cheerleader and all? I didn't want you to freak out on me."

"I guess I thought the same thing." Audrey smacked his shoulder.

"Well good luck and whatever." Lucas laughed.

"Thanks Aud." She rolled her eyes and ran back to the squad.

After the game, Audrey was on her way out when Jake caught up.

"Audi!" Audrey turned around.

"Jakey!" He laughed.

"So what's up Jagelski?"

"Oh, where are you going right now?"

"The Cafe. You wanna come?"

"Sure." Audrey said good bye to Keith and went in Jake's car. They arrived at the cafe to see Karen opening a very large envelope.

"Hey Karen! What's that?" Audrey asked, pointing to the envelope.

"Oh, hi Audrey. What are you wearing? Hey Jake." Karen continued reading a bit further before answering the question. "It's actually from the cooking school in Italy I applied to a long time ago." Audrey gasped happily and started reading over her shoulder.

"It's my cheer uniform. Are you gonna go?" She asked.

"Uh huh. Oh, no, I don't think so. With Lucas and all, it wouldn't work out."

"Aww, but Miss Roe, this could be the chance of a life time!" Jake said, putting in his two cents. Karen smiled at them.

"I appreciate your encouragement, but I just don't think its the best idea..." Audrey sighed and drummed her fingers on the counter.

"Well, I guess it does come down to your choice." She said sadly. Karen nodded and got out two bowls.

"Chili?"

"Please!" Jake said. Karen and Audrey laughed as she served the chili into the bowls.

"Why don't you join us Mama K?" Audrey said, taking a spoonful of chili.

"Sure." She agreed, and pulled up a bowl for herself. Just then, Haley and Keith walked in, towing a disapointed Lucas. Audrey and Jake turned to see them.

"Daddy-o! Hales, Luke. Still upset?" Lucas gave her a look to kill. Karen pulled out 3 more bowls and filled them with chili. They all sat down and began eating silently. Audrey, of course, decided to break it.

"So," She said, between bites of chili and cornbread. "You know Brooke Davis, cheer captain?" Lucas laughed, Haley made a gagging motion, and Jake nodded. Keith and Karen just watched her intently.

"Well, when I went to that try-out, she was full on bitch mode. But then, I did my little backflip, and now i'm like her new best friend!" She took another bite of her chili. "Or second best friend, whatever. Her and that Peyton girl are tight."

"What, you don't like Peyton?" Jake asked, surprised. Audrey rolled her eyes.

"I guess she's ok. Not my favorite." She said, and got up to rinse out her bowl. "But I think she definetly has the hots for Luke." Haley looked up, just as surprised as Lucas.

"Isn't she dating Nathan?" Audrey laughed.

"Not for long, from what Brooke tells me." Lucas laughed softly. You could tell he was still upset and embarassed from that night's game.

"I think i'm gonna go to the river court." Lucas said, leaving the cafe. The remaining 5 exchanged unsure glances.

"Hey's probably going to pick up Peyton." Audrey said.

After the Cafe, Jake and Audrey found themselves walking along the river like they used to do when they were together.

_I wonder what he's thinking. _

_I wonder what she's thinking. _

"Do you remember when we used to come here, like, every night?" Audrey asked. Jake smiled.

"Yeah. It was so beautiful. Almost as beautiful as you are-were." Audrey gave a small chuckle and looked around. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew.

"Ooh, it's freezing!" Audrey said, shivering in her cheer uniform and a black sweater. Jake took off his basketball jacket.

"Here, take it." Audrey stared at the jacket.

"Oh, no, I couldn't. I mean, won't you be cold?" Jake smiled.

"Nah. Just take it." Audrey smiled slyly and took the jacket.

"So, do you wanna come see Jenny?" Jake asked, after looking at his watch. "I promised I'd be back by 10:30, and it's almost 10:15." Audrey stopped.

"Jenny."

"Yeah..."

"As in Nikki's daughter?" Jake looked at her concerningly.

"No. As in my daughter. Nikki isn't in her life, and doesn't deserve to be." Audrey looked a bit happier at this statement.

"Um, sure, I guess."


	4. No Relationships

This is short, I wrote it dutifully. I was orginally going to have chapter 5 be this chapter, but I couldn't leave out Danny Boy's Party!

Disclaimer: I do not get any money for creating stories about these fascinating people.

"No Relationships"

Saturday night was the annual basketball party Dan always threw. It was Audrey's first time attending as a cheerleader, and she wanted to make an impression on those who didn't know her. She picked out a black spagetti strap dress with a criss cross back. She completed it with light silver jewelry, black strappy heels, and her hair curled around her face.

"You look good!" Keith said as she emerged from her room.

"Thanks Dad." They left their apartment and picked up Lucas and Karen on the way. They arrived at the Dan Scott residence just in time. Dan made a boring speech that everyone had to sit through and listen. When it was over, Audrey left Keith and Karen to mingle. She found Jake hanging out on the backyard court.

"Hey Jagelski!" He turned around and saw Audrey.

"Hey! You look great!" Nathan walked up to them.

"You know, you two are pretty cute. Glad you back together." He left, and Audrey looked at Jake. He shrugged.

"What is he on?" She asked.

"I don't know. Something with a strong high." Audrey laughed, and they sat on the brickwork chatting happily. It turned to night, and the boys began playing a pickup game. Audrey sat back and watched them. She would've joined, but she couldn't exactly play in heels and a dress.

After a while, Lucas and Peyton walked towards the court talking, followed by a very drunk Brooke. She suggested a game of "Dare," and everyone got in on it. Nathan gave Audrey a dare.

"Show us you're back together! Kiss Jake!" Audrey raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't protest. She walked up to Jake. He looked very surprised as she placed her hands on his face and pulled him closer.

"Lucky you." She whispered. Then, she kissed him very long and passionately. When she broke away, he smiled and started to say something, but she walked away.

He followed her into the house, and outside to the front, where they collapsed on the steps.

"I do not get you sometimes, Audrey." She crossed her arms.

"I don't know if I can do this." She said.

"Then why'd you just kiss me? 'Cause," he laughed. "That was not a dare kiss."

"Well, I wanted to see how it felt, I guess. Can we just, lay off it for a while?"

"You know the whole school thinks we're dating?"

"Then let em think it. I don't care." She layed her head on his shoulder. "I just want can't do a realationship right now."


	5. Honesty Isn't Home

Hmm..Lies and deception? Normal for Tree Hill.

Disclaimer: I wish. )

"Honesty Isn't Home"

The weekend passed quickly after the party. She hadn't really seen any of her friends because of her constant dance rehersal. When she got to school on Monday, she found Jake immediately.

"Hey!" She said, greeting her close friend.

"Hi, Audrey." He seemed exhausted.

"Jenny keep you up?" _No, I couldn't sleep, thinking of you._

"You know it." Audrey opened her bag and pulled out his letterman's jacket.

"I forgot to give this back to you." She said shyly, holding it out.

"Nah, you should keep it." Audrey looked at him strangely.

"Um...then people will think we're dating."

"Nah, who cares what they think?" _Please keep it!_

Audrey nodded.

"Ok."

The rest of the week flew by as well, and Sunday marked the day Karen was leaving to Italy. Audrey went to the Cafe to help Deb get aquainted. Her father drove by, with Karen in the passenger's seat. He honked, and they both waved. Deb and Audrey waved back.

"I'm so glad you and Karen get along." Audrey said, taking inventory on the cofee mugs.

"Yeah, I am too." Deb watched her over her shoulder and took notes. "Listen, Audrey, we haven't had you over in the longest time. Would you mind coming to dinner at my house?" Audrey smiled.

"Sure! It'd be great to catch up with you and Nate and Uncle Dan!" Deb smiled.

"Ok, well then I'll head home to start it then!" Audrey smiled.

"Alright. I might be a bit late on account of dance."

"No worries. Just be warned, you might be challenged to a basketball game." Audrey chuckled.

"I could beat them both with my eyes closed." Deb laughed, said her goodbyes, and left. Audrey left shortly after as well.

Like she said, Audrey was about 15 minutes later than planned. She had rushed, and changed quickly into jeans and a T-shirt. It was a freezing North Carolina night, so she dug in her dance bag to find a jacket or sweater. She realized all she had was Jake's basketball jacket. She knew this would pose some odd questions, but she couldn't freeze to death.

She put on Jake's jacket and rang the doorbell. Dan answered.

"You just make the cheer squad, and your already dating a player?" Audrey laughed.

"Hey Uncle Dan." She gave him a hug, and let her into the house. She found Deb in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on dinner. Audrey offered to help, but Deb refused.

"No honey! Go find Nathan." Audrey shrugged and scanned the house for her cousin. She found him in his room, playing PS2.

"Yo, Nate!" She said, putting on a fake male voice. He turned around and smiled.

"Hey Aud. What's with the jacket?" Audrey looked down.

"What, you didn't hear? I'm on the boy's varsity. Whitey decided I was better than all of you." Nathan looked really confused, but he finally realized she was joking. Audrey chuckled.

"A bit slow? Nah, it's Jake's." Nathan raised an eyebrow at her. Audrey ignored it, and went over and collapsed on his bed.

"God, dancing is exhausting."

"Oh yeah? When's your big performance?"

"Um...6 weeks I think. Right after Karen gets back from Italy. Nathan was about to respond, but Dan appeared in the doorway.

"Dinner's ready." He looked a bit angry. Probably something to do with Audrey mentioning Karen.

Audrey and Nathan trailed downstairs. Deb was at the bottom.

"I hope you don't mind Nate, but I invited your tutor." Nathan looked shot a terrified look at Audrey. She just smiled.

"Oh, tutor? Who is it? Anyone I kno-"She stopped when she walked into the dining room to find Haley sitting at the table.

"Wha-" She said softly, and took a seat across from her. Nathan sat next to a very embarassed Haley.

"So, Haley!" Audrey started, serving herself some of the salad. "How long have you been tutoring Nate?" Haley grabbed herself a roll.

"Um, a couple weeks now I guess."

"Are your friends excited your tutoring the school basketball star?" Audrey asked her with a bit of attitude.

"That's my boy." Dan said, taking a bite of his food.

"I mean, I'm sure your BEST friend is excited. I mean, your tutoring Nathan Scott!" Haley started to get angry.

"Actually, my best friend doesn't know." Audrey gave a fake gasp.

"What? How can that be? Don't you think it's harsh to lie to your best friend?" She asked the table. Dan smiled at her, and Deb nodded. Nathan glared at Audrey a little bit.

"Do you think your BEST friend would have a problem with it?" Audrey took a drink of her water. "Or maybe," her voice changed to angry. "your best friend's cousin?" Dan and Deb both looked very confused. Haley excused herself from the table and ran outside. Both Nathan and Audrey followed.

"Maybe inviting Haley was a bad idea?" Deb said. Dan only scoffed.

"What's your damage Aud?" Nathan asked her.

"None. I don't have a problem with it, but you know Luke does, and she should have told him." They found Haley sitting on the porch. Audrey came out and sat next to her.

"Luke is gonna be even more upset that you didn't tell him." Haley sighed.

"I know."

"Look, I'm gonna go." Audrey said. She started to walk off, when Haley called out to her.

"Aud..."

"Yeah?"

"What's with the basketball jacket?"

"Um...It's Jake's."

"Your going out with him again?" Haley asked, with a hint of panic.

"Uh, no. I'm borrowing his jacket."

"If that's your story."


	6. One Night Stand

This is bad. Shows Audrey is just, bad. You'll see.

Disclaimer: Who wouldn't want to own One Tree Hill?

"One Night Stand"

Friday night rolled around again, and everyone found themselves at the gym. Audrey had gone out earlier with Brooke and had a few drinks, so she was feeling a bit flirty. As she was stretching, Brooke tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, don't look now, but Tim is totally checking you out." Audrey, of course, looked up as Tim nodded at her and smiled. She smiled back.

"Oh my god, he gave you the nod!" Audrey laughed and looked at him again.

"Well I guess it's his lucky night." Brooke raised her eyebrows and laughed.

The game finished with a bang: Ravens won 47-28. Audrey said goodbye to Keith, Lucas, Haley, and Karen, and went into the girls locker room. When she saw no one was there, she doubled over into the boy's locker room, where Tim was alone.

"Hey handsome." She said from behind him. He turned around in shock at a female voice.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, surprised, but glad at the same time.

"Hmmm," She said, placing her finger to the corner of her mouth. "I wanted to see you, silly." She walked towards him slowly, until she was face to face with him. She whispered softly. "And I thought you'd want to see me."

"Well ye-" Audrey pushed him against the lockers and kissed him fervently. They made out for a couple minutes, until the door opened. Audrey broke away.

"Crap, that's my dad and Whitey. We have to go." She said in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, but where?" Audrey grabbed his hand and led him outside of the locker room discreetly.

"You got a house?"

"Yeah.."

"Well, that's where we're going." Tim couldn't argue, and drove himself and Audrey to his house.

They couldn't make it until the house, so they were constantly kissing to the front door and upstairs. Audrey pushed him onto the bed and took off her shirt, revealing a lacy bra. She kissed Tim again and unbuttoned his shirt as she kissed his chest. He turned over so he could be on top, and undid her belt and jeans. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off. He kissed her neck and reached to unhook her bra. He started hungrily at her breasts as she wriggled out of her panties.

"You got condoms?"

"Yeah." He reached into the drawer in his nighttable and pulled one out, and put it on. He pushed inside of her and she cried out in pleasure. This went on for several hours, until Tim's parents came home and began to have sex in the room next door. Audrey got up and gathered her clothes.

"Don't you want to stay?" He asked, patting the bed. Audrey laughed.

"No. I can't, I promised my dad I'd be home tonight, and this was just a one time thing, Smith." She pulled on her clothes again and left quietly, leaving Tim confused and naked.

Audrey walked in the door just at 2:00 AM. Keith was sitting at the kitchen counter, drinking a glass of water.

"Where've you been?" He asked, pulling on the concerned parent.

"Oh, uh, out with Brooke and some of the girls." Keith shook his head.

"Have you ever heard of calling?" Audrey winced.

"Sorry Dad." He shook his head again.

"Whatever. As long as your not out having sex every night, I guess it can't be that bad." Audrey froze, but Keith didn't notcice and he went to his room.

"Night Aud."

"Night Dad."


	7. Author's Rants

I am enraged. I was catching up on the 2nd season reruns (Lordy I can't wait till it's on DVD) and Jake is sooo adorable, but he's into Peyton. (growls..) I watched the one where Haley left ith Chris and Michelle Branch and that blonde girl, and when Nathan ran away from the table on the dock, and sat down at the end, after he threw the keyboard into the wall sign, I totally cried. I love both Jake and Nathan, and I usually love Haley, but now I am angry with her for leaving Nathan. I mean, I know she wants to sing or w/e, but HELLO, rude! So now I am mad at Haley and am considering killing her off in my fic, but maybe not. I mean, she does come back at the end of Season Two. As long as Nathan is happy, I am happy.

Ok, I know, these characters are fictional, but I am an OTH geek, and I don't have a very large brain capacity, or much going on at school right now, (drama wise, i mean, there is none) since it just started. But I'll say this: Bryan Greenburg and James Lafferty are so amazingly wonderful, I wish I could meet them. Even though I am kinda young. LOL. I love you all, and happy reading and reviewing!


	8. The Only Two In the Room

Just so you know, Terrance ain't important. I just used him cause I love gay guys, and Audrey needed to blow off Skillz.

Disclaimer: If I could only own Jake...P

"The Only Two in the Room"

At school on Monday, Audrey had walked through school like a zombie. She was exhausted from continuious dance rehersal, embarassed about hooking up with Tim, and ashamed of her feelings for Jake.

Of course she had feelings for him. She always had. She would have gone to the ends of the earth for Jake Jagelski while they were together. But he turned into a fool when he started dating Nikki behind her back. Not only that, but getting her pregnant?

When Nikki left, and broke Jake's heart, there was nothing left to say, except, _I told you so._ She was lucky the two could even be friends. It had been so hard, recooperating after that heartbreak. And now, he wanted her again. And Audrey wanted him too. But from behind her wall of insecurity.

Audrey went to cheer practice early for once. She and Brooke sat on the bleachers, gossiping cheerfully, when Tim approached.

"Yes?" Audrey asked, snottily. He only smiled at her slyly.

"Do you want something Tim, or are you being pathetic again?" Brooke asked, rolling her eyes. He finally spoke.

"Great job Friday night Audrey. You really, _performed_ wonderfully." With that, he left. Audrey tutted and rolled her eyes.

"What was that about?" Brooke asked, curiously.

"Oh, we sort of," she winced at the thought, "hooked up over the weekend." Brooke smiled.

"You too, huh?" Audrey laughed and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, not over the weekend, but we did hook up before." Audrey lost it, and collapsed it a fit of giggles. Brooke joined her, until Peyton walked over after talking to Jake.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Audrey subtly glared at her.

"Were you talking to Jake?" She was surprised at how jealous she felt.

"Relax, girlfriend of Jagelski, we're friends."

"We're not dating." Audrey responded. "But I heard you were getting pretty friendly with Lucas too." This time Brooke glared at her, having been going out with Lucas for a couple of days. Peyton scoffed.

"Audrey, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Curly." She said, and softly tugged one of Peyton's curls, and walked outside the gym.

"What is the deal with you? What the hell am I doing to get you so pissed?" Audrey held out her hand and bega nto tick off her fingers.

"Well for one, your macking on Luke, which is, betraying your best friend, and setting him up for heartbreak because you are also, flirting with Jake. And since Jake's like, my BEST friend, and Luke is my cousin, who's like a brother, I have a problem." Peyton threw up her hands in anger.

"Well, get over it ok? They aren't your property, they are big boys."

"And Brooke? Since she's a 'big girl,' she won't mind you going after her boyfriend?" Peyton stared at her.

"You know what? I don't need crap from you." With that, she turned away.

"You hurt any of em, and I'll kill you!" Audrey called after her, before sighing deeply and heading back in.

Audrey seemed to be the only one happy for Lucas and Brooke. She thought they were adorable, and completely supported them. Others, like Haley and Peyton, weren't so enthusiastic.

Since Karen had left to Italy, Keith and Audrey had been staying with Lucas. Keith wasn't exactly thrilled about Brooke and Lucas either, nor was her thrilled about Audrey dating a different guy every night.

Tonight, it was Skillz, one of the rivercourt boys. Audrey knew he'd been veying for her attention since they met, and was thrilled to be dating her. Audrey knew it was short term, and only threw herself into these relationships to keep her mind off Jake.

Skillz picked her up at 7:30, and the two went to a decent riverside restaurant called _Famous. _ Audrey had worn her pink suede jacket, a black lacy tank under a white polo, and whitewashed jeans. Her hair was in two braids, and she knew she looked good.

"So, what would you like?" The waiter asked cheerfully. He was obviously gay, but Audrey thought she recognized him.

"Terrance?"

"Audrey? Oh My Gawsh!" He cried, and she stood up, and they hugged and kissed each cheek.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, surprised. Skillz stared at them. Audrey laughed.

"Forgive me. Skillz, this is Terrance. Remember when I went to Charlotte last summer, and interned for the Ballet Company?"

"Yeah..."

"Well Terrance was working there for the summer, and we became great friends!" She turned to Terrance. "So why didn't you tell me you were in Tree Hill?"

"Well, I was hoping to surprise you. I guess it worked!" He laughed. "So is this your boyfriend? He's cute!" Skillz shifted uncomfortable.

"Uh, no." Audrey corrected him. Skillz frowned. "We're pretty much just friends. Hungry friends." She laughed, and so did Terrance. Skillz on the other hand, was very angry.

"Audrey, I'm taking off. Later Terry." Skillz walked briskly away.

"It's Terrance!" Terrance called after him. "Well, let me just get off work, and you can show me around!" Audrey smiled, and waited for him. When he got back, they linked arms and walked towards the Cafe.

"So, there's an Open Mic Night tonight at my aunt's cafe. Wanna go?"

"Of course!" Terrance replied, and then looked around. "Where is it?"

"Right here!" She opened the door, and they both walked in. Audrey introduced Terrance to the gang, and they sat on the couch, talking. Talking, that is, until Jake walked in, and volunteered to sing.

"I would like to dedicate this song to my three favorite girls: Mom," Everyone laughed. " My daughter Jenny, and my best friend, Audrey." She blushed as he began to sing. During the song, it seemed as though Audrey and Jake were the only two people in the room. She loved the feeling.

When he finished, the Cafe erupted in applause and excitement, especially Audrey. She noticed Lucas staring at her with a strange smile on his face.

"What?" She said, frusterated.

"You like Jake." He said. Plain and simple. _Duh! I can't get my mind off him!_

"I don't ok? Just get off me about it." Audrey got up and left.


	9. Hot, Pink, and Spicy

Thank you to all who are constantly reviewing! I give you cookies!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, blah blah blah...but if I did, Jake and Peyton, would not or could not happen. I would have to make Peyton gay to keep her away from Jake. No joke. I love him.

Chapter 9

"Hot, Pink, and Spicy"

The next few weeks past in a blur, and finally marked the week Karen was returning from Italy. There was buzz around the small Scott community. Lucas, of course, was thrilled to have his mother back home. Keith was hoping for a relationship after so long. Deb wanted to keep up her's and Karen's budding friendship. And Audrey, really needed a woman she could trust to talk about this Jake situation.

Sure, there was Brooke, but she didn't know if they were close enough to share Audrey's emoitional turmoil. Her father was obviously out of the question. She liked to share almost everything with him, but she really needed a woman's advice, which is why she couldn't turn to Lucas or Nathan. Deb was there, true, but she didn't understand her the way Karen could. Oh, and Haley, but she was off in Nathanville, failing quizzes, drinking, and skipping school. There's one more girl too, but don't let her get started about Peyton.

Audrey walked to the Autoshop after school like she did a couple times a week. The only exception: She didn't usually walk. Keith had used Karen's car, and Lucas had borrowed the truck for his date with Brooke. So, Audrey had the raw end of the deal.

_Maybe I can convince Uncle Dan to loan me one of his dealership cars._

Audrey decided this was a good idea. She took out her cell and dialed the number to the dealership.

"Dan Scott Motors. How may I be of service?" A young-sounding secretary asked.

"I'd actually like to speak to Dan Scott himself." The secretary became very annoyed.

"And will he want to talk to you?" She asked.

"Um, probably, I'm his niece." The secretary sighed heavily and got in contact with Dan. He answered almost immedietly.

"Hello dear niece. What can I do for you?" Audrey hesitated.

"Well, I was wondering," She paused and spoke slowly. "I mean, my dad and I, only have one car, and I have no way to get anywhere, and so I was hoping I could loan out on of your dealership cars." She breathed deeply and crossed her fingers. Dan paused, obviously in thought.

He spoke again cheerfully. "Of course! When can you make it down here?"

"Well, I'm on my way to the autoshop, hoping to pick-up the truck, and then I can head down there." She waited at the crosswalk, staring at the autoshop across the street. "No dance today."

"Great! Come by ASAP and we'll hook you up!" Audrey said her goodbyes and headed into the shop.

"Were you just on the phone?" Keith asked, working on an engine.

"Yeah, talking to Dan. He said he'd let me use one of his dealership cars." Keith stopped what he was doing immediately.

"Dan is giving you a car?" He asked suspciously.

"Yeah, is that bad? I mean, he always promised he'd give me one by the time I was 16, and I am!"

"He promised you that?" Keith was obviously upset.

"Yeah. I mean, Deb doesn't have any brothers or sisters, so I'm his only neice." Audrey shrugged. "I don't know, he likes to spoil me." Keith started to laugh, but was gradually growing more angry.

"I'm not going to keep it, just, use it for a while, until I can get my own. I mean, you and I have only one car, and that causes problems." She pointed behind her with her thumb.

"I'm gonna take off. Love you Dad!"

"I love you too Audrey. Get a real fancy one." He chuckled and went back to work.

Audrey pulled into the dealership in the clunky tow truck. Dan walked out with a disgusted look.

"No wonder you want a car." Audrey laughed and gave her uncle a hug. He brought her into the showroom, and pointed out the cars she would like best, mostly convertibles. He showed her one of the most prominent models.

"I love it! What colors does it come in? I mean, that are available to walk out with."

"Come with me." He led her outside, where the same model that was shown was parked, but in a hot pink, and a red bow over it. Audrey gasped.

"Happy 16th! I know it's a little late, but I wanted it to be perfect."

"I-I love it! It's the best! Thank you so much! I owe you forever!" She hugged him and ran to the car. Dan shook his head.

"You don't owe me anything. This is your birthday present, I want you to keep it." Audrey almost fainted in excitement.

"AHH! You're the best!"

"I try." Suddenly, Audrey frowned.

"Dad's gonna hate this." Dan shrugged.

"Let him. You deserve the best." Audrey shrieked in excitement. She climbed into the car, and looked at everything.

"This is an amazing car." She said in amazment. Dan got into the passenger's side.

"Isn't it?" He handed her the keys, with a little jeweled flower on the keychain. "Take it for a spin." She put on her seatbelt and started the car. Before she could take off, she had to find a good radio station. When she settled on a techno rock station, she hit the gas and the road.

Audrey pulled up to Keith's Body Shop with Dan, and beeped her horn. Keith walked out and gaped at his daughter and brother sitting in this hot pink convertible. Lucas came to see what the commotion was, but went back into the shop in digust.

Keith jogged over the car.

"It's, nice." Audrey squealed.

"And I get to keep it! It's my birthday present!" Keith glared at Dan.

"I don't think so." Audrey's face fell.

"What? Why?"

"We can keep it, we didn't pay." Dan stepped in.

"It's a gift. From me. She can keep it, and I don't want it back. I insist." Keith sighed and looked around.

"Where's my truck?"

"At the dealership. Um, why don't you come for a ride, and you can pick it up!" Audrey asked hopefully. She and her father would've probably chosen Lucas to do this job, but because of Dan, it wasn't an option.

"Sure." He said. Dan got out, and let his brother climb in the back. Audrey pounded the gas again, and they were off.


	10. Tragic Declarations of Love

Thank you all my dedicated reviewers! I owe you so much!

Riza-4789-You saw James Lafferty? I almost fainted when I read your review. I am soo jealous! What was he doing?

Disclaimer: No, sniff I don't sniff own these beautiful characters. sniff

"Tragic Declarations of Love"

The day arrived when a very nervous Keith prepared to pick up Karen from the airport. Lucas and Audrey were of course tagging along, but Keith wouldn't let her follow in her own car.

"No, you don't need to drive that thing everywhere. Plus, a waste of gas." Audrey was upset, because she really loved her car, but decided Karen was worth it.

Her father wasn't the only one who hated the car. Lucas complained about Dan everytime he went for a ride in the pink convertible. Audrey felt horrible, because he was Dan's son, and she was only his neice, but it wasn't her fault she was dote upon was it?

Brooke and Jake, on the other hand, loved it. Brooke was jealous, even though she had the adorable pale blue Beetle convertible. Jake thought it drove great, and loved riding shotgun.

Keith not only hated the car, he viewed it as a threat. He knew he couldn't give his daughter anything better, or even in the ballpark with a custom convertible. He felt inadequate, and he didn't like to be reminded of his younger brother's sucess.

Deb pulled out another beer from under the counter.

"Are you sure you should be drinking?" She asked hesitantly. Keith smiled.

"I'm just nervous. There's something I never told you, but when Karen left, she kissed me."

"What?" Deb and Audrey said at the same time. Audrey had just walked in with Lucas in tow.

"That's great!" Deb said. Audrey and Lucas high-fived each other and smiled. They had been plotting to get Keith and Karen together for months, years even. And now it was finally happening.

"Well," Audrey said, standing up again. "We are picking her up in 2 hours. I'd better start getting ready." She left, skipping happily. The three laughed at her and continued chatting about Karen and Keith's newfound romance.

Audrey looked into the mirror to make sure she looked good. A black sheer turtleneck over a black tank, comfortable jeans, converse, and a long pearl necklace. Her hair was pulled into two braids. She smiled, wanting Karen to think she looked older, or more mature. Something. She wanted to have improved as a person in the past 6 weeks. Though she hadn't. She had sort of been slumming, rejecting Jake, sleeping with Tim and a couple other guys, and going out with a different guy every night. It just wasn't her. And Karen would know how to make her feel better.

"Ready to go?" Keith and Lucas stood in her doorway. She nodded, and they headed out the door. In the car, they pleasantly discussed Karen and Keith's kiss.

"So was it a "your like a brother" kiss, a sweet and slow "we should date" kiss, or a frenchie?" Keith laughed at his daughter's crazy question.

"The second one I think." Audrey clapped.

"Yay!" This time it was Lucas turn to laugh. He turned to look at Audrey, but she was sitting directly behind him, so he really couldn't see her. A rock song came on the radio, and Audrey began playing Air Guitar. Keith was watching her in the rearview mirror and cracking up. Lucas laughed too, and turned to his right as Keith pulled into the intersection.

"Keith look out!" Audrey screamed and the car hit them, full impact on their right side. Keith struggled to get out, and Dan leaped out of his car to help them.

"Keith! What happened?"

"Get...Audrey...and Lucas." Dan ran over to the side of the car and pulled out both Audrey and Lucas, who where both in horrible shape, into his car. Lucas had blood coming from his ears and mouth, meaning there was internal bleeding, and Audrey had a huge bloody gash in the side of her head.

"Dad.." She called out feebly. He turned sharply, though it hurt him, to stare at his daughter.

"Audrey?" She grabbed his hand, and her eyes closed tightly. Tears streamed down his cheeks as Dan pulled up to the Emergency Area.

"They were in a car accident!" Dan said, leading Keith, carrying his daughter, and directing towards Lucas. The nurses and ER doctors took them.

"They both need surgery. Are you legal guardians?" They both nodded, and took the surgery consent forms.

Lucas and Audrey were put into hospital rooms right next to each other. There were both currently unconcious. Dan called Deb and Nathan to tell them about Audrey. Keith called Karen, Haley, Jake, and Whitey.

Karen rushed to the hospital as fast as she could, and Jake did the same. His parents were out, so he had to bring Jenny, but it didn't matter. He refused to leave her side, and he didn't say a word. He sat, and stroked and held her hand, and stared at her stitched up face. Keith sat in the corner, crying and beating himself up. Deb and Dan tried to comfort Keith, and Karen sometimes came in to see Audrey.

Audrey was in a coma for about 24 hours before waking up. It was around 9:00 PM, and Jake and Jenny were the only ones in the room. Jenny cried out and reached for Audrey's hand. Audrey blinked a couple of times.

"Jake?" She said quietly. He smiled hugely as tears fell from his eyes. She strained to sit up.

"Jake, I'm so sorry! I-I," She fell back onto her pillow. "I love you. I do. I want to be with you." She cried as Jake hugged her and kissed her forehead. She pulled him close and kissed him softly on the lips.


	11. Home from Hell excuse me Hospital

I don't know about this chapter. Some things are kinda sad, some are fluffy, some are bonding moments. Have at it what you will!

Disclaimer: Nope, owning OTH does not fall under my category of expertise.

"Home from Hell-excuse me-Hospital"

Audrey was released from the hospital the next morning. She was confined to her room for the next two days, because she had been banged up pretty bad. She had suffered a lot of head trauma, and had a huge gash on the right side of her face, that extended from the middle of her forehead to her cheek. She had also bruised several ribs, and sprained her leg, so she was on crutches.

Audrey was very upset that she couldn't see Lucas. He hadn't waken up yet, but the doctors wouldn't let her visit them.

"Aud, the doctors gave me specific instructions not to let you do anything but rest for the next two days. As soon as he's out, you can visit him at the house." Audrey rolled her eyes, but hopped forward on her crutches.

Her cell phone had been ringing off the hook as soon as people heard about the accident. Most people said they hoped she would get better, others said they were dropping off gifts to her house, but some of them were strictly buisness.

"Hello, is zis Audrey?" a thick french accent spoke over the line. She sounded rushed.

"Yeah. Madamoiselle Kleine?" Audrey asked, recognizing the voice of her ballet instructor.

"Bonjour Audrey, I just wanted to know how you've been feeling." Audrey gave a small laugh.

"Well, I sprained my leg, bruised my ribs, and suffered from some head trauma. I'm confined to my room for the next two days."

"Well that just won't do! We have a major rehersal all weekend. If you miss it, you miss ze show." Audrey sat up.

"WHAT?" She cried, on the verge of tears. "I-I, no! But, Juliard! and the Ballet Company..." Madamoiselle Kleine sighed.

"I know, and you are ze pride and joy of our studio. I wish zere was zomezing we could do, but zere is nothing. I will try to get zem to come back anuzzer time." Tears rolled down her face at her missed oppurtunity.

"Ok." Jake walked in her room with a mug of coffee. He looked concerned and rushed to her as she hung up the phone and collapsed on her pillow.

"Aud, what's wrong?" She wiped her eyes.

"It's silly." Jake scooched over next to her, and she leaned on his shoulder. He sat and stroked her hair. "I'm missing the major dress rehersals for my upcoming recital, and missing dress rehersals mean i'm out." She sighed. She leaned up and kissed him softly. The phone rang again, and this time it was her father.

"Lucas is awake." Audrey squealed in delight.

"He is? That's great!" Jake looked quizzical. She covered the mouthpiece.

"Luke's awake." Jake smiled and gave Audrey a high-five.

"So, who was there?" She asked her dad.

"Actually, Nate was." Audrey started laughing.

"Nathan?"

"Yeah. Luke'll be home tommorow, I promise you can go see him." Keith replied. Audrey agreed and hung up. Jake had to leave shortly after, so Audrey walked to the door with him.

"I'm really, really happy we're together again." He said, holding her hand. She smiled.

"Me too." They shared a long, loving kiss, and parted ways.

The next day came, and Keith drove Audrey to the Roe-Scott residence. She ran as well as possible on crutches, and burst through the door.

"Luke!" She hobbled over to his room, just as a teary Brooke departed. Audrey didn't know what to think, but she didn't say anything.

"How are you?" He groaned and held up his slinged arm.

"Pretty shitty. You?"

"Eh, look at the crutches. Plus, I got kicked out of the recital." She sat slowly on his arm chair, and looked around.

"Ok, your room is different." Lucas laughed nervously.

"Yeah...Um, Brooke did it."

"Didn't I see her leave, crying or something?" Lucas looked pained.

"I broke up with her." Audrey nodded.

"'Cause you were cheating on her with Peyton?" Lucas turned sharply.

"How'd you know?"

"The way you look at each other. You and Peyton, are just soulmates or something." Lucas smiled.

"Yeah." He leaned back on his pillow. "Speaking of...You and Jake?" Audrey grinned sheepishly.

"Are dating again." Lucas nodded.

"I knew it."

"Uh! If we weren't in so much pain, I'd punch you." They laughed. Suddenly yelling erupted in the next room.

"Is that Dad and Karen?" Audrey asked, confused.

"Yep. It's not the first time." Audrey grabbed her crutches and hopped out into the battlefield.

"WHY WERE YOU DRINKING?" Karen roared.

"He was nervous about seeing you again." Audrey said. Karen and Keith both looked at her; Karen with confusion and Keith with relief.

"W-Why would he be nervous?"

"You kissed him Kar! Why do you think?" Karen shook her head.

"Maybe that was a mistake." Lucas appeared in his doorway at this time, and contributed to Audrey's blank stare at his mother. Keith just turned and left.


	12. Emancipation ProclaNathan?

I love OTH. Just thought I should declare that.

Disclaimer: If I owned these characters, man things would be different.

"Emancipation Procla-Nathan?"

"You're divorcing your parents?" Audrey asked, as she and Nathan sat at her kitchen counter. He had come over to visit Audrey, see how she was doing, and to bring over his legal papers to share his news.

"Yeah. I can't take their shit any more, especially being in the middle of it." Audrey nodded, but was still confused.

"So, I know Uncle Dan pounded you about basketball, and bribed you with that hot car-"

"Your's was a bribe too."

"Whatever. But what did Deb do?" Nathan looked up from reading over the papers. Audrey took a sip from her glass of water.

"Had an affair." She almost choked to death.

"WHAT?" Audrey yelled in disbelief.

"Oh, its true. Some guy she skipped off with when we were 10, and Uncle Keith and Dad sent us both to that summer camp?" Audrey rolled her eyes.

"I swear that food was poison." Nathan laughed.

"But she really had an affair?" Nathan nodded.

"Well you can stay here if you'd like." Audrey offered. She stood up and hobbled through the kitchen, without crutches, to refill her glass.

"So your better with that leg now?"

"Loads. Doctor says I can go back to ballet soon." She got out a separate glass for Nathan, and filled it up too.

"Well, go back to work the leg. It might take a while to get back to where I was." Nathan looked up at the clock. It said 8:30 PM.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He asked, confused. He had come over at about 5:30, but had eaten before. Now, it was past dinner time, and Audrey had had nothing but 2 glasses of water.

"Oh, no. I've been sitting on my ass too much after the crash. Gotten fat." Nathan chuckled nervously.

"Weren't you like 80 pounds before the crash?"

"103. And now i'm like 106! Doom for a ballerina." Nathan raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

The next month passed by, and Audrey was able to start cheering again. It was difficult, because she had to endure hours of extra practice to learn the Classic routine, and even more hours for ballet. She would occasionally be overworked and would feel sharp pains in her leg, but she made it through all the practice, and was ready for the real thing. It was Thursday, the day before the weekend competion, The Classic. Brooke was working their tails to the ground, and Peyton was getting most of the heat. Not that Audrey minded.

"Nice form Peyton. Perfect betrayal of a best friend." Audrey snickered, but Peyton didn't notice. Brooke allowed them to take five, and Audrey walked over to talk to her, and Peyton approached.

"Look, I know your mad at me, but don't take it out on the squad." Audrey rolled her eyes as Brooke lashed back.

"Not everything is about you, Sawyer. Maybe I want to win." Peyton didn't know what to say to Brooke. Instead, she confronted Audrey.

"So, what's the deal with you and Jake?" She asked.

"Um, we're dating." Audrey shook her head. "Shouldn't I be the one asking those questions?" This time Peyton rolled her eyes.

"We're just friends ok?"

"Hey, if you can cheat with your best friend's boyfriend, imagine how you can be towards your enemies." Brooke laughed.

"Nice!" Peyton stalked off, obviously not the person of the hour with these two. At the moment, Jake passed by, and greeted his girlfriend.

"Aud!"

"Jakester!" She planted a kiss on his lips, an especially long and passionate one. Peyton was watching them with a bitter expression.

"Wow, I guess I was good today." Audrey laughed.

"Well you better be good this weekend, who knows what could happen."

"Ooh." Jake said, grabbing her around the waist and kissing her again.

"Break's over girls." Brooke called. Audrey said her goodbyes and departed from her boyfriend. Peyton approached her again.

"I don't want Jake."

"Are you telling me, or yourself?"


	13. Definetly Classical

I know, I'm amazing, getting up like 4 chapters in a day.

Disclaimer: Oh how my dreams feature the ownership of One Tree Hill!

"Definetly Classical"

The Classic was here, and the dozens of teenagers piled onto the bus. Everything seemed as it should: Brooke getting upset over something cheer related, Haley ditching Lucas for Nathan, Audrey and Jake giving very public displays of affection, and Peyton watching with envy.

No matter how much she denied it, Audrey knew Peyton liked Jake. She felt extremely threatened by her, not only because she knew what she was capable of, but because she knew what Jake was capable of. Audrey was opening her heart to Jake for the second time, and finally trusting him. If something happened with him and Peyton, Audrey would not be able to take it.

One the bus, Jake and Audrey sat across from Lucas, in front of Tim and Brooke, and behind Thersea and Bevin.

"Hey, let's play a game of I Never." Tim suggested, hoping to pass away the 3 hour bus ride.

"Tim, we don't have anything to drink." Bevin said, rolling her eyes. He smiled, and pulled out a several water bottles.

"Water?" Brooke asked.

"No," Tim shook his head, passing it around. "Vodka." All the girls shrugged and took it.

"Does anyone have an extra water bottles?" Lucas and Jake pulled out empty basketball water bottles. Tim filled them about halfway, and passed out the others. Soon, all 7 people had some vodka.

"Who starts?" Audrey asked.

"I will." Tim volunteered. "I Never...made out with anyone of the same sex."

Brooke, Audrey, and Thersea took a drink.

"My turn." Brooke said cheerfully.

"I never..." She glared at Lucas. "cheated on anyone." Lucas sheepishly took a drink, and so did Jake.

"Ok, I'll go." Lucas offered. He immediately thought of an easy one.

"I never had sex with Audrey."

"Well i'd hope not cousin!" Thersea said, as both Jake and Tim took a drink. When Jake noticed Tim, he flipped.

"Y-You slept with my girlfriend?" He asked, trying to remain calm.

"Relax Jagelski. In between your two relationships." He looked at her and nodded. "But she was good!" Audrey rolled her eyes and put her head in her hands.

"I believe it's your turn J.J." Brooke said, acknowledging Jake. He nodded.

"I Never...had sex with an inanimate object." Brooke, Bevin, and Tim took sips of this one, which caused them all to erupt in laughter.

"Shut up!" Whitey called at them. They ignored him.

"Ok, I'll go!" Bevin decided. "I never...been pregnant." Brooke and Audrey looked at each other. Only they, with the exception of Lucas, knew about their pregnancies. Brooke's, had of course been Luca's child, but she had had a miscarriage early. Audrey had found out she was pregnant after Jake left her for Nikki, and had chosen to have an abortion, not wanting to deal with the reminder of Jake. She had almost forgot about it, until the time where she'd told Brooke, and now.

Both Brooke and Audrey took a small, embarassed sip. Everyone except for Lucas, looked at them strangely.

"When?" Thersea asked them both.

"Not the rules of the game, T." Audrey replied, and decided it was her turn.

"Ok, I never...watched gay midget porn." Tim took a drink on this one, while everyone started at him.

"What?"

They arrived at the hotel and found their room assignments. Peyton, Brooke, and Audrey had all been assigned to a two bed room, and No one was happy.

"Maybe we can call up a cot for Peyton?" Audrey suggested. Brooke nodded.

"Good idea." Peyton rolled her eyes, and opened the door ajioned to their room. On the other side, was none other than Jake Jagelski. Audrey had left to fix her hair and makeup, so she didn't know.

"Hey Aud," Brooke said, wandering into the bathroom. "Yeah Brooke?"

"Peyton just disappeared into the room next door."

"Good, so she's gone. We should enjoy our Peyton free moments."

"Well, it's your boyfriend's room." Audrey immediately burst into the next room. Peyton was sitting on the bed next to Jake, smiling slyly at him.

"Hey you crazy kids, did you forget about old girl Audrey?" She said, trying to act as though nothing was wrong.

"Trying to.." Peyton mumbled.

"Of course not!" Jake cried, jumping up and kissing his girlfriend.

"So, what were you doing?" She asked curiously.

"Just talking about Jenny." Jake said. Peyton continued to sit on the bed, feeling awkward when Brooke summoned them in. Audrey pulled Jake in with her, as Brooke ranted about the Bear Creek Warriors.

"Claire and her little Hoe-Posse are in the lobby, we are going down there."

"Ok, and if a wild dance off breaks out, I got your back." Peyton said with a laugh.

"Good, just don't stick another knife in it." Brooke stormed out of the room and down to the lobby, followed by the squad, and Jake, holding hands with Audrey.

"Hi Claire!" Brooke said, her voice dripping with fake sincerity. "Just wanted to wish you good luck this weekend."

"Thanks," Claire replied. "Who are you?"

"Brooke Davis, captain of the Tree Hill Ravens. We roomed together at Spirit Camp."

"Oh!" Claire realized. "Don't the Ravens lose every year? 'Cause, you just aren't good." Brooke was about to speak, but Audrey interferred.

"Funny, that's what your boyfriend said about you!" Claire and her squad tutted, and Jake looked at Audrey strangely.

"This year is going to be different. We are going to beat your sorry 'Crap Creek' ass, just watch." Brooke said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Warriors have won 5 years in a row." Claire said snottily.

"Including," One of the Warrior cheerleaders added, "Claire for best choreography."

"Later Losers." Claire said, and left.

"Bye, bitch!" Audrey and Peyton called after her, and looked at each other surprised for saying the same thing.

They walked back towards their rooms.

"Man, you can be-" Jake stopped, searching for the word.

"A total bitch?" Audrey replied, laughing.

"Yeah." The both laughed, holding hands as they waited for the elevator.


	14. You Go Girl!

I am purely amazing. Naw, I just love this story. I hope you do too!

Disclaimer: To own, or not to own, that is the question.

"You Go Girl!"

After Thersea left with the chicken pox, Haley replaced her, and they spent the whole night reworking the routine. Audrey had been planning to go out with Jake and Lucas that night, but Brooke had called her back.

The morning finally arrived of the competition. Audrey had spent the night in the empty bed in Jake's room. They had not slept together this time around, and Audrey was not ready to go there with Jake yet, and he respected it.

Audrey dressed into her cheer outfit in the bathroom. She pulled her hair half up, leaving some hair out, and tied with a blue ribbon. She wore two blue star stickers on the side of each of her eyes. She emerged to Jake, who had just gotten dressed.

"My, don't you look hot!" She twirled.

"You think?"

"Definetly." He pulled her in for a kiss. She gladly accepted it.

"Ok, so let's go. I have to be down in like, 20 minutes."

"Do you wanna get breakfast?" Jake asked, as they both walked out of the room.

"Nah. No time." Jake looked concerned, but didn't say anything. Jake met Lucas, and Audrey caught up with Haley and Peyton. Brooke was already there, and they arrived just in time for a cheery pep talk.

"Girls, think of Thersea, lying at home, itchy, and covered in calomine lotion. The last thing she said to me was 'This sucks.' And this will suck, if we don't win." Everyone nodded as the competiton started. The Warriors were up first, and they had a really good routine. But the Ravens knew they would do better.

They took center stage, or center mat, and gave a kick-ass performace. Afterwards, the fans spilled from the seats and came to talk to the cheerleaders.

"Jake!" Peyton called to the brunette boy heading towards Audrey. He turned and smiled.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"How'd we do?"

"Pretty awesome! I was just going to tell Audrey that now."

"Yeah, I did all the music myself." Peyton veyed for his attention.

"Cool, cool. Well, you're gonna win. Congrats in advance."

"I hope so." Peyton stared at him. "Hug?" She asked him shyly.

"Um, yeah sure." He gave her a quick hug, but even that was enough for Peyton. It especially worked for her, to see Audrey standing there, watching them.


	15. Tangled Truths

Dun Dun Dun...what's Audrey thinkin' right now? Peyton's evil, that's what.

Disclaimer: Oh how I wish and hope and pray that one day, the rights to One Tree Hill will be mine!

"Tangled Truths"

Audrey gave a questioning look at Peyton and Jake. She didn't want to jump to conclusions, even though this was Peyton. Luckily, her confused thoughts were interuppted by Lucas.

"I think Hales is mad at me." He stated to his cousin.

"Really? What did you do?" Lucas sighed.

"That's just it; I don't know!"

"Oh, didn't you tell her being a cheerleader was ridiculous or something? Cause if you did, your dead."

"I might've said SHE looked ridiculous." Audrey rolled her eyes, and resisted the urge to hit Lucas.

"Idiot! No wonder she's mad at you." Lucas sighed again, and walked off as the judges called all the cheerleaders to the mat. Audrey hopped off, and joined the "Prayer Circle" of the Ravens. Peyton smirked at Audrey, adding to the urge for Audrey to slap her. Haley and Audrey were crossing their fingers, as the judges called out the winners.

"And first place goes to...the Bear Creek Warriors for their 5th win!" The Ravens all sighed.

"And the winner for best choreography goes to...Brooke Davis, captain and choreographer of the Tree Hill Ravens!" Audrey and Haley screamed in excitement and jumped up and down.

"Yay Brooke!" They shouted as she went to get the trophy.

Audrey hung out in Jake's room until he had to be down for the game.

"So, you and Peyton. Good friends?" Audrey asked, disguising her concern. Jake came and sat down next to her.

"I guess. Why?" Audrey gave a short breath.

"I saw you guys hugging." Audrey said casually, picking at her cuticles. Jake sighed.

"It was nothing Audrey. You know I love you." He gave her hand a small squeeze.

Audrey smiled, but remained unconvinced.

"It's not so much you, as it's her." Audrey said, wanting to scream at the thought of Peyton.

"What do you mean?"

"Jake, She cheated with her BEST FRIEND'S BOYFRIEND. I mean, she loved Brooke. And she hates me. Imagine what she could do." Jake opened his mouth to speak, but Audrey stopped him.

"Just don't. Peyton and I will always be at war, I would suggest you don't get in the middle." Audrey got up, putting on her coat. "Even though you already are." She walked out and waited for him in the hall, leaving him completely clueless and confused.

The Ravens ended up beating the Greyhounds, and all was well. On the way back, Tim suggested another game of I Never.

"Ok, I'll go first." Audrey said, taking the bottle. "I Never want to play this game with Tim again."

Everyone laughed and agreed while Tim shut up, looking hurt. It was a quiet bus ride, mostly because everyone was exhausted.

The bus pulled up to the school to reveal many anxious parents waiting for their teens. Audrey and Jake got off the bus together and looked around for their parents.

Just then, Keith pulled up in Audrey's hot pink convertible, the same car he vowed never to drive. Audrey ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Dad, what are you doing here? And with my car..." Keith gave a smile and laughed.

"Well, I thought you guys might want to drive back. By the way, I picked up Jenny. She's in the back." Jake smiled hugely and kissed the top of Audrey's head.

"I love your dad!" He ran over to the car to see his daughter after the long weekend.

"You're great Dad." Audrey said, giving him a hug.

"Not really." Audrey looked up at him.

"What?"

"Nevermind. You guys go ahead, I'm gonna catch a ride with Whitey." He turned and jogged off towards the basketball coach, leaving Audrey confused, but happy nonetheless.

She climbed into her car and started it. Jake, who had been playing with Jenny, buckled her back up and himself up as well. Audrey put her hand on the shift, and Jake grabbed it softly.

"We need some music." He said, using his free hand to find a good rock station. They both sang along to the radio, until Jake stopped to stare at her.

"You have a great voice." Audrey felt her face grow red.

"No, I'm not." Jake laughed and shook his head.

"You are. We should tour the world!"

"Naw. It's Haley's dream, I'm the dancer remember?"

"Don't you showcase voice talents at your studio?"

"Yeah, sometimes." Audrey turned, and pulled into Jake's driveway, got out, putting an obvious end to the conversation.

The next day, Audrey got home from school to find her father drinking.

"Dad, it's the middle of the afternoon, what are you thinking?"

"It's just a hard day for me." Audrey looked at the calendar. November 7th. Why was it so difficult?

"Why is it so hard?" She asked, sitting across from him. Keith looked at her, deciding if he should tell her or not. He immediately chose to tell her, because he began talking.

"This day, 15 years ago, your mom left."


	16. Vulnerable Daughters

Ooh, Audrey's finally learning about Momma. Let's see what happens...

Disclaimer: If I owned One Tree Hill, would I be sitting at this computer, writing about it?

"Vulnerable Daughters"

"What?"

So many thoughts ran through her head. This was the first time he'd ever mentioned her. Come to think of it, he did seem a little weary this time of the year. But why was he just choosing to explain now?

"She was doing local modeling gigs, when she was offered a modeling contract with Ralph Lauren. I loved her so much, but she didn't feel the same about me. So she left, and she's supposedly raking in a good 10 mil a show. Not that we get anything."

Audrey just sat there, in shock and disbelief.

"Um, is there anything else?" She asked, feeling her heart beating in her throat. Keith poured himself some more whiskey and took a swig before answering.

"Yeah, actually."

"What is it?"

"Well, sweetie, um, Whitey...he's your grandfather." This was the real shocker.

"H-How could you keep this from me? I mean, this is pretty damn big to not tell me." She stood up and headed to her room. Keith followed her.

"I dunno, I guess I wanted to protect you."

"Protect me? PROTECT ME? Shit dad, last time I checked, I was a big girl. You could've told me this long ago. At least then Whitey would've gotten more Christmas presents." She grabbed her purse and jacket and stormed out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Keith asked, slurring a bit.

"To Jake's. Until I can make sense of things." The door slammed, and she was gone.

**AT THE JAGELSKI RESIDENCE**

The doorbell rang, and Jake scurried to answer it, being the only one home for the weekend. When it opened, his face fell.

"Nikki, what are you doing here?" He asked, covering the doorway.

"I came to see my daughter, Jake. Now move." She pushed him aside and walked in. Instead of heading towards Jenny though, she walked towards the mantle, picking up a picture of Jake and Audrey.

"Aww, you still hang on to memories of Bimbo Slut. But where are the pictures of us?" She asked.

"Actually, Audrey and I are dating now." Nikki picked up another picture, taken just after the Classic Cheer Competition.

"Oh, she's a cheerleader now? Too perfect." Nikki said with a laugh, and grabbed the basketball team photo, staring at Lucas in the middle.

"What is so interesting in the picture?" Jake asked, blocking Jenny's crib from Nikki.

"It's nothing." She replied as the phone rang.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" She asked, folding her arms.

"Uh, it's probably a telemarketer." said Jake, as the machine picked up.

"Hi, you've reached the Jagelski residence, I hope you know what to do. _Beep!_

Jake, sniff it's Audrey, I need to talk to you-"

"Yeah?" He answered concerned. "What's going on? Are you o-yeah sure, come on over. Love you too. Bye." He put it down and Nikki started clapping.

"Aww, heartwarming. Now Miss Cheery-Blonde can come over to Mr. Basketball's house and put on her innocent act for the town."

"Nikki, get out." She looked offended, but headed to the door. Jake picked up a fussy Jenny, and brought her outside.

"You know, it was a Wednesday when you left."

"What?" Nikki asked, confused.

"It was also, that same Wednesday, that I stopped loving you."

Audrey pulled up to Jake's house to see him and Nikki arguing. _Nikki's back? _She thought. _Great, this is a perfect day._ She got out of the car and walked up to the porch.

"Oh, if it isn't Malibu Barbie!" Nikki cried, and walked up to the teary blonde.

"Ah, Cleopatra, we meet again." Audrey gave a small sniffle. "What do you want Nikki? I'm not in the mood." Audrey walked to Jake and gave both him and Jenny a kiss.

"You know, you may be Jake's squeeze at the moment, but you will never be Jenny's mother." Nikki called from the walkway.

"Well, I'll sure as hell be better than you, you pretenious bitch. The only reason you're here is to get Jake back, what do you care about Jenny?" Nikki opened her mouth to reply, but Audrey interuppted.

"And if that plan doesn't work, you'll most likely do anything to hurt him." She walked up to Nikki. "But I have a Newsflash: You can try, but we will always be a step ahead of you. So stay away from us." She turned away, and followed Jake inside.

"That was pretty awesome, standing up to Nikki like that." Audrey sat on the couch and shrugged.

"Not why I'm here though." She wiped her face as Jake sat down next to her.

"What happened?" He asked. She got up and picked up Jenny from her crib and cradled her.

"I just found out my life is pretty much the same as Jenny's." Jake turned his head to one side in confusion.

"My mom left when I was about her age. I was raised by an amazing father," Jake blushed. "And, well, in a startling turn of events, Whitey's my grandfather."

Jake almost choked.

"What? Really?"

"Yep. I just don't know what to think, or how to react. I mean, my mom left to be a MODEL." Audrey shook her head, and sat down, still holding Jenny.

"I'm really sorry." Jake said, moving over, and sat on the arm of the chair Audrey was sitting in. He put his arm around Audrey as Jenny fell asleep. She got up and placed her back in her crib. Jake couldn't help but smile at her. She came back and sat on his lap.

"You know I love you right?" He asked, stroking her hair. She nodded.

"Yes, of course." She turned around to look at him, and gave him a kiss full of passion and lust. The kiss turned to several, and Jake was soon leading her into his bedroom. He pulled off her jacket, and she unbuttoned his shirt, kissing his softly underneath. He groaned in delight as she kicked her heels off, and pulled off his undershirt. He, in turn, pulled off her shirt, revealing a very lacy bra. She quickly unbuttoned his pants and pushed him further onto the bed. Soon, there was nothing left on them but undergarments and desire.

Several hours later, Audrey spoke, out of breath.

"You-are-amazing." She said, between kisses. She moved on to kiss his neck.

"I-can-say-the-same." He replied, paralyzed by her beauty. Audrey groped his back as he pushed further and she cried out.

Audrey woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. She was content, until she rolled over and noticed the bed was empty. She looked around the floor, and grabbed Jake's shirt, and pulled it over her head.

"Jake?" She called out. She didn't see him, but heard the front door close. Audrey walked out of the room and towards the front door. Just then, Jake came back in. She couldn't help but notice he was wet from a shower and looking oh-so-sexy in just a pair of shorts.

"Why didn't you tell me you were taking a shower?" Audrey asked, grabbing him around the waist. "I would've joined you." Jake laughed and kissed her.

"But you looked so peaceful, I couldn't disturb you." He tapped the tip of her nose and headed back to his room. Audrey followed, and passed Jenny's empty crib.

"Where's Jenny?" She asked.

"Peyton just took her. She's watching her for the day so you can I can have time for ourselves."

"Ahh." Audrey said, not sure she was thrilled with the idea of Peyton watching Jenny, but at the same time, glad Jake wanted some alone time.

"So Daddy Jagelski, what do you want to do?" Audrey playfully hugged him from behind. He turned around and picked her up, tickling her. She giggled and surrendered to the tickling.

When she recovered from laughing, Jake's phone rang.

"It's Peyton." Audrey looked surprised.

"Already?" He answered it, and immediately hung up.

"We need to go." Audrey nodded, and pulled on her own clothes.

"Where are we going?" She asked when they got in the car.

"The Mall." They drove in silence, and ran speedily to Peyton.

"What happened?" Jake asked angrily.

"I-I just turned my back for a second and Nikki took her..."

"You cannot DO that!" Jake said annoyed.

"Calm down sir." The nearest officer said, as Nikki walked up.

"Now what's the problem?" He asked. "Who's child is this?" Audrey thought fast.

"Ours." pointing to herself and Jake, and taking Jenny from Nikki. Nikki looked furious. "This is my sister," She directed to Peyton, "and Nikki is his vengeful ex-girlfriend. She always resented me and my daughter because of Jake." The officer nodded.

"Would you like us to take her into custody?" He asked. Audrey shook her head.

"A warning should suffice." He nodded and walked off. Jenny cried out for Jake, and Audrey gave her to him. Nikki slapped Audrey across the face.

"How dare you! You may play house with my ex and mommy to my child, but you will regret this Audrey Scott, I guarentee it." She stalked off in anger. Peyton and Brooke both congradulated Audrey.

"That was great! How did you think of that?" Audrey shrugged. Jake just shook his head at Peyton in disapointment.

"I'll be in the car Aud." He left. Peyton's face fell. Audrey patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, he'll come around." Both Peyton and Brooke were surprised at Audrey's kindness towards Peyton.

"How can you be so calm? I completely screwed up." Audrey gave a small smile.

"Because, when you can love two people as much as I love Jake and Jenny, you know everything will be ok."


	17. Betrayal From All Sides

Ahahahaha I am almost done...it will be sad, I know. Audrey is just the kewlest chica. I will miss her, but I am pondering another fic. Plus, I need to finish my other one. So...we are nearing the end of Miss Scott's adventures...Maybe. P

Disclaimer: Oh, how bittersweet life tis without thou ownership of thee One Tree Hill.

"Betrayals from All Sides"

The episode at the mall with Nikki had been the last straw. Jake was thrilled Audrey had put her in her place, and grateful his daughter was ok, but the irresponsibility of Peyton was a disapointment.

She had called several times to apologize, and Jake finally gave in and invited her over. Audrey was still staying with Jake out of spite towards her father, so she was there when Peyton arrived.

"Come on in Peyton."

She said without emotion. She had no more hatred towards Peyton Sawyer, nor did she have welcoming love. It just wasn't enough to get Peyton worked up anymore.

Peyton walked in and sat down on the couch. Audrey sat in the armchair across from her as Jake walked in the room, holding Jenny. He handed her off to Audrey, as she nestled her comfortably in her arms.

"Jake, I am so, so sorry." Peyton began, her eyes filling with tears. Jake sighed and sat on the arm of the couch.

"I know Peyton. I'm not angry-just, confused." He looked from Peyton to Audrey.

"I think I need to get out." Audrey and Peyton both filled with disbelief.

"What?" They said in unison. He sighed again.

"Nikki's just going to slam us harder until she suceeds in hurting me. She can't find me, and she sure as hell can't find Jenny." Peyton and Audrey both held a concerned gaze. Jake got up and disapeared into the hallway, leaving the two blondes in lonely company.

The next day was a Monday. Peyton, Jake, and Audrey didn't mention anything about Jake and Jenny leaving, and they tried not to think about it.

There was a surprising difference in Peyton and Audrey's friendship though. They weren't the best of, but they tolerated each other, and could stand each other in such a way that several people were suspicious.

"Ok, I have it all figured out." Brooke said, coming up to Jake and the two girls. "You all spent the weekend having creepy threesomes."

Jake, Peyton and Audrey all laughed.

"Uh, no, we're just cool now." Audrey replied, giving a small smile to Peyton and Jake. Peyton shrugged, and Jake returned her smile by grabbing her hand and giving it a playful squeeze.

"Oh, I need to stop by Whitey's office." _It feels weird calling him that. But what do I call him?_ "Who wants to come with?" Jake nodded as Peyton and Brooke walked off.

"So, what's your business with Coach?" Jake asked, shrugging his backpack onto his shoulder. "I mean, other than the fact your related to him." Audrey chuckled.

"Actually, that is the reason. I want him to know that I know, and I'm not upset or anything."

"Um, didn't you flip out on your Dad?" Jake asked. Audrey sighed.

"Yeah, I guess I should apologize. For walking out, and staying out the whole weekend," She playfully grabbed him around the waist and kissed him lightly on the nose. "screwing my boyfriend..."

"Yeah, that he might not be so forgiving." Jake laughed, as they walked towards the office.

Audrey knocked on the door.

"Hey Whitey, can I-" She was cut off by the attractive blonde sitting in the chair across from him. This woman turned around, and was an older mirror image of Audrey. Whitey sighed.

"Audrey. I want you to meet your mother."


	18. Unwanted Visitors

Ok guys, this might be it. The end. I don't know. Just wait and see.

Disclaimer: sobs

"Unwanted Visitors"

Audrey backed slowy out of his office with Jake in tow. He glared at this woman as she walked towards Audrey.

"Wow. My little girl. Looks just like me, right Dad?" She turned around, asking the aging man behind the desk. He nodded, but felt his heartbreaking to see his granddaughter in so much pain.

"I'm sure we have plenty of catching up to do." This woman asked, sporting a pink suede jacket over a floral empress shirt and tight, bootleg jeans. Audrey looked down at her own ansemble: a long-sleeved brown sweater, flare jeans, and Ugg knockoffs. This was what was fashionable in the small town of Tree Hill.

"Maria, just leave her be." Brian Durham said, standing up. Audrey couldn't remain silent any longer, as the emotion burst out of her.

"How could you? Leave me, leave Dad, your father?" Maria looked hurt. "And don't think I am going to feel sorry for your tragic lack of communtication. The only thing I feel bad about, is getting in the way of your precious modeling career." She stormed off, pulling an angry Jake along.

Maria Ann Durham followed her daughter across the school.

"Aud, wait!"

"I have class, and you have no right to call me Aud. You have no right to even be here!" She continued walking, but this time Maria physically stopped her.

"Can you ditch the hottie, I want to talk to you alone." Jake was offended, and stepped in to defend his girlfriend.

"I'm her boyfriend, and I love her, a hell of a lot more than you can claim for." He said. Audrey smirked and crossed her arms across her chest. Maria stepped forward.

"That's why I'm here; I want to make it up to you." Audrey scoffed.

"Your not here for me, your here 'cause your modeling career tanked and you want money from Whi-Grampa." Maria looked surprised.

"I've looked up your frikkin life story. I have to say, it's shit, because there's no mention of me."

Audrey and Jake turned away for a second.

"Is there anything you want me to do?" He offered. She sighed.

"Yeah, call my Dad, but first, call Luke, and tell him to get Nate. I need their support." Jake nodded, and kissed her softly. He glared at Maria, and left.

"He's cute."

"He's none of your business."

"Ouch." Audrey rolled her eyes.

"Like you don't deserve worse." She started to walk off.

"Audrey, please hear me out." She turned, and sat at a nearby table.

"Talk."

"Well, I when I found out I was preg-. Who are they?" She asked, pointing to the two boys who had just approached.

"Excuse me for one minute, _Mommie Dearest_." She smirked and walked a ways away with Nathan and Lucas.

"So that's her?" Nathan asked, staring at the woman. "My god, you look like her."

"Yeah, that's the bitch who left my Dad."

"Does he know?" asked Lucas.

"Jake's calling him. Look, I just need you guys here cause you know the story as well as I do. Maybe better." They nodded, and followed her back.

"Maria, this is Nathan and Lucas. Your nephews." She nodded confused.

"I thought we were talking alone."

"Anything you say to her, you say to us." Nathan said. Lucas nodded. Audrey raised her eyebrows, as if to say _bring it on bitchlady. _

Maria sighed.

"Well, when I found out I was pregnant, I was scared. I loved your father and I wanted you, I just...I was a kid. I was the same age as his younger brother and-"

"My dad?" Nathan asked.

"Dan?" Asked Lucas. Maria nodded.

"That's how I met Keith, I was friends with Dan and his girlfriend...Karrie?"

"Karen." Lucas corrected, tightlipped.

"Ah, your her son." Lucas nodded sharply. He didn't like this woman.

"Yeah, anyways, It was a scary time. And then I had you, and I was offered a modeling contract..."

"And you took it." Audrey finished.

"Yeah." Maria said sheepishly.

"And abandoned your daughter and her father? To be a frickin model?" Maria sighed.

"I-I was young and foolish. I want to make up the lost years." Audrey laughed.

"You want me to feel sorry for you, to understand, that you left your family to be famous?" Audrey got up and re-adjusted her bag. "Because I don't, and I won't. There's no excuse." She began to walk away, but turned around.

"Oh, be sure to say hi to the hubby and kids for me." Maria looked puzzled.

"Your life story remember?"

"Hey, I'm having a party at Nate's tonight. Wanna come?" Haley asked an emotional Audrey. Audrey nodded with a feeble smile.

"Sure, Hales." Haley looked concerned.

"Aud, are you ok?" She shook her head, as her eyes spilled tears.

"Aw, sweetie what's wrong?" Haley asked sitting her down at a nearby bench.

"My mom's back." She choked out, letting the tears flow.

"Maria?" Audrey nodded.

"Does she want something?" Audrey laughed and wiped her eyes.

"Only to 'make up for the lost years.'". Haley rubbed her shoulder soothingly.

"I'm so sorry Audrey." She gave her a friendly hug.

"Maybe our party will take your mind off it." Audrey smiled.

"Plus, I need help choosing an outfit. You can come early and help!" Audrey nodded.

"Sure Hales."

The party was a great sucess. Audrey had helped Haley choose an adorable pink shirt and jean skirt. Haley had made Audrey wear a black flippy skirt and a white tank. They had spent the hours between school and the party setting up, and making bizarre scuptures out of pretzel sticks.

"So where's Nate?" Audrey asked her, building up a log cabin.

"He got a job at Hot and Twisted." Audrey gave a low whistle.

"He's a porn star?" Haley laughed.

"The pretzel place at the mall."

"Ah. Raw name." She said, as the doorbell rang. Haley jumped up and opened it to reveal Mouth, and Tim coming up behind him. She greeted them, obviously Mouth more warmly than Tim. They came in and settled at once, as the guests began arriving. Haley was very excited, as Peyton and Lucas arrived.

"Hey Luke, Peyton." Audrey greeted them. Lucas pulled her aside.

"Are you ok?" He asked concerningly.

"I don't want to discuss her right now." He nodded and left it alone.

"So where's the J-man?" Haley asked.

"Watching Jenny." Peyton and Audrey said in unison. They seemed to do that a lot lately.

"You mean my daughter?" Asked a wicked voice from the doorway. Audrey and Peyton turned around to see a very drunk Nikki, followed by Brooke.

"Acutally no, in order to call her your daughter, you have to be around." Audrey replied, crossing her arms.

"What do you want Nikki?" Peyton asked.

"Oh, that's so cute! Jake's two little blonde hos standing up to me." Brooke smirked at her new friend's humor. Audrey only scoffed.

"Don't get angry because we can hold our commitments, Nikki." She replied dryly.

"Anyone for a drink?" Haley suggested to break the awkward.

"Yes PLEASE!" Nikki and Brooke replied. Haley nodded and disappeared.

"So Lucas, how've you been?" Nikki asked. Audrey and Peyton looked at him confused.

"How does she know you?" Peyton asked. Lucas shook his head.

"I-I don't know-" Nikki laughed loudly.

"Aha! Seems you two barbies hang out with a LOT of liars." Now Peyton and Audrey glared at him.

"How do you know her Luke?" Audrey said sternly.

"She's the girl I hooked up with at the bar." Both Peyton and Audrey almost fainted just as Haley showed up.

"We'll take two." Audrey offered, handing one to Peyton. They both downed the glass in one gulp, and threw the glass at Lucas feet.

Audrey walked into her home to find her father, and her grandfather sitting at the counter.

"Aud!" Keith got up and hugged her. She hugged him back.

"Sweetie, I am so, so sorry." Audrey shook her head.

"It's fine."

"Did you talk to her?" He asked, as she took a seat next to Whitey. Audrey pursed her lips.

"Yep."

"She's a handful, my daughter is." Whitey said, taking another drink.

"Did you meet her family?" She asked him. Whitey looked at a shocked Keith, but nodded.

"Yes, but I didn't like them." He replied simply.

"She has a family?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, two kids and a husband." Audrey said.

"How'd you know? Did she tell you?" her father asked.

"I looked it up. She wasn't going to tell me. Just let me think she wanted to be back in my life." Keith nodded.

"Sounds like her I guess."

"I'm going to go to bed." Audrey stated, getting herself up.

"Goodnight Dad, Goodnight...Grandpa."


	19. Getting Away From It All

I am totally psyched about being in my upcoming play! Yay me! Oh, and I just realized, it's spelled Jagielski. I had to watch OTH with subtitles for a while, but i finally noticed.

Disclaimer: You ghetto gangsta from da hood. I don't own OTH and shit. DAWG

"Getting Away From It All"

"Y-You're leaving already?" Audrey asked in the arms of Jake Jagielski. Her lover only nodded.

"But how? Where?" She asked sadly.

"I'm staying with my cousin in Savannah."

"Savannah?"

"Nikki can't find me or Jenny. I think we'll be safe there." Audrey sighed.

"How are you going to get there?" Jake shrugged as the doorbell rang. Not wanting to leave his comfort, Audrey followed Jake to the door, clinging to him sadly.

"Peyton!" They both exclaimed.

"I think I have a way for you to get out." She said, her eyes wet. Jake let her in.

"My dad leaves on his drudger boat day after tommorow. He docks in Savannah." Jake smiled.

"That's great! Thanks." Audrey pouted.

"Day after tommorow?" She heaved and threw herself into the chair, looking off into space.

"Audrey." He cooed. Jake reached for her hair and smoothed it.

"Aud...listen, it's not the end for us." She turned to look at him.

"Oh no?"

"No. I love you so much. More than that even. We won't be apart for long. But I need to do this for Jenny, for Me, for you." He kissed her forehead. It only made her cry harder. Peyton was teary too.

"When are you coming back?" Tears were flowing down her face at this moment, and it was difficult to look at him, it only reminded her he was leaving in two days.

"I don't know babe. Whenever Nikki is no longer a threat." Audrey gaped.

"We have to wait till she's dead?" Jake and Peyton laughed.

"Maybe we can scare her off." Peyton suggested. Audrey shrugged.

"Well I've got to get packing." Jake said, getting up.

"I've gotta go. Dance dress rehersal. You CAN come to my recital tommorow night right?" Jake nodded, and they shared a passionate kiss. Audrey smiled.

"Bye Jake, Peyt." She left.

"I think I've gotta go too." Peyton said, heading towards the door.

"Ok. Hey, why don't you come to her recital too? Afterwards we can all hangout. What's a better way to spend my last night here?" Peyton nodded.

"Sure. Later Jagielski." She grabbed her jacket and headed out as well.

The dance recital began in an hour, but Audrey's entourage all arrived early to speak to her before the performance. Both her father and Whitey had come, as well as Karen and Lucas, Haley, Nathan, Deb, and Jake and Peyton.

The studio was excited she had so many people interested in her, because it got them money. Since she was the studio's star, they had several scouts from Performing Arts colleges and Ballet Companies.

Audrey chatted cheerfully with everyone who had come to see her. They were in the lobby of the performance hall, and Audrey was in her costume. Her hair was pulled back tightly in a bun, with a sheer ribbon tied around it. She had a white, pink, and green top, that cut off several inches above her navel. She had a matching skirt, and white shoes _en pointe _that laces all the way to her knees.

Her makeup was the opposite of liberal, with dark pink blush, green eyeshadow, pale foundation, and glitter all over. No one thought this was strange; She had worn much more exotic and exuberant outfits in previous recitals. She was making small talk with Peyton when Madam Kerwin approached her.

"Audrey, _se dépêcher_! You're on in 15. _ échauffement_!" Peyton looked confused.

"I've gotta go. Warm ups." Peyton nodded and went to talk to Nathan, Haley and Jake.

When everyone had taken their seats, the lights dimmed to reveal Audrey, in the spotlight. As it is impossible to explain the dance moves here, I will have to simply tell you she was marvelous, majestic, graceful, all those poiseful ways you need to be in ballet. She recieved a standing ovation, as did her partner and the others who had danced.

Audrey had diappeared and changed quickly. She emerged in jeans, a pink shirt, converse, and a black jacket, with her hair down and curly, but still with most of her makeup. She held a large dance bag, and many roses. She said good-bye to her friends who were in the recital as well, and made her way to the lobby.

"You have much talent and potential, Miss Scott." A representative from Juliard approached her and shook her hand.

"Thank you sir." He smiled.

"We only hope to have you at our school someday."

"Thank you Mr-" She looked at his badge. "Simmons. It's my dream." He congradulated her again and parted. Haley and Peyton ran up to her excitedly, ahead of the others.

"That was amazing!" Haley said giddly.

"So cool!" Peyton described. "I'm still mesmerized. Ballet is so beautiful!"

"But the star was much, much more beautiful." Jake gave her a hug and a soft kiss. Lucas, Keith, and Nathan came up next.

"Aah, you were so great!" Keith said, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks!" Nathan and Lucas each gave her a hug.

"You can dance girl!" Nathan said. Everyone laughed. Karen, Deb, and Whitey joined the crowd and they all walked outside.

"How about we all go back to the Cafe?" Karen suggested. Everyone nodded and piled into their cars. Nathan and Haley in his mustang, Keith and Whitey in the shop truck, Karen, Lucas and Deb in the Jeep, and Jake, Audrey, and Peyton in her convertible.

At the cafe, everyone sat around talking cheerfully and eating several different desserts. Keith broke the silence and clinked his glass.

"Excuse me, I need to make an announcement." Everyone listened intently.

"Tommorow, I will be leaving to Charlotte. To live." Audrey gasped.

"And I'll be going with him." Lucas said, standing up. She began to tear.

"Why is everyone leaving?" She asked. "And why didn't you tell me earlier? I mean, where the hell and I going to live?" Keith cleared his throat.

"Whitey offered to have you stay with him." Whitey turned and smiled at her. She smiled back. At least something good was coming out of this. Spending more time with G-Pa was always a plus.

Audrey sat back down.

"I guess it's ok, if you promise to call me all the time, and email, and visit and stuff." Keith and Lucas nodded. She sat back down and tried to enjoy her cheesecake.

"So what time are you leaving tommorow?" She asked Jake quietly. Peyton answered for him when he said he wasn't sure.

"Probably early. Maybe before 10." Audrey lowered her head.

"I see."

"Come on, Aud, babe, it'll be fine. We will still talk and stuff."

"What if you meet some hot Georgia peach and forget about me?" Jake laughed.

"Not going to happen. Trust me." He hugged her.

"So, do you want to.." he looked and made sure no adults were listening. "..spend the night?" He winked. She responded by kissing his cheek.

"Sure, but I need to spend some time with my dad and Luke first." He nodded, and kissed her good-bye, because it was past Jenny watching curfew. Peyton left shortly after.

"Dad, Luke, why did you decide to leave?" Keith looked at Karen.

"I thought it was time for a change. Something new." Lucas nodded.

"My reason too." She shrugged at sat down at their table, along with Whitey.

"So, Gramps. You think you can handle living with me?" Whitey laughed.

"She's right." Keith said. "She's quite a handful."

"And she's nuts." Lucas agreed. Audrey pretended to be offended.

"I'm not.."

"So what's with you and Jagielski anyways?" Whitey asked. "Do I hear wedding bells?" Audrey laughed, but Nathan and Haley looked nervous at the next table.

"Uh, we're going to go." They said together, and left. Audrey shrugged.

"Anyways, no! We're 17, and-"

"He's a father...he moves fast." Audrey rolled her eyes.

"We're just dating. Well, we're totally in love, but not ENGAGED!" Everyone laughed. Karen and Deb joined in their conversation.

You guys are in love?" Karen asked.

"That's so cute!" Deb added. Audrey blushed. Keith looked at his watch, eager to change the subject.

"Well I think it's time to head out. It's almost 1." Everyone got up.

"So, you wanna come stay with your ol' Grampa tonight? I have some of your stuff."

"Thanks Grampa, but I think i'm going to stay with Jake."

"What?" Keith and Whitey asked together. Audrey rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you guys tommorow." She headed to her car, and went to the Jagielskis'.

"Audrey, Audrey wake up." Jake shook Audrey awake.

"UGH!" She cried as she rolled to face him.

"Oh, Jake. What time is it?" She sat up, draped in a sheet.

"Almost 7:30." She groaned.

"Ok, Ok. I'm gonna take a shower k?" Jake nodded and slipped his hands around her waist.

"Mind if I join you?" She smiled.

"Not at all!"

Peyton knocked on the door at about 9. She rang the doorbell at 9:02.

"Crap!" Audrey said, hearing the bell. She turned off the water and grabbed a towel. Jake struggled into his clothes and ran to answer the door. Audrey hid behind a wall.

"Who is it?" She hissed. Jake opened the door.

"Hey Jake." Peyton said, stepping in.

"Oh, it's just Peyton." She stepped out from behind the wall, still very wet and in a towel.

"I thought it was your creep pervert neighbor." She turned to go into the bedroom.

"He was looking at birds through his binoculars, not you!" Jake called after her.

"Yeah, sure." She replied. Peyton only laughed.

"So, you ready to go?"

"Uh..sort of?" Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Well, _se dépêcher_! My dad's transporter can't wait all day." Jake looked puzzled.

"Doesn't that mean like run away in French?" Peyton laughed.

"Close. It means hurry up." Jake still looked confused. "I learned it from Aud's ballet lady. No go, come on!"

"Right." He disappeared in the back of the house and got his stuff. Audrey emerged with him, carrying Jenny.

"Which car are we taking?" Audrey asked.

"How about mine? It's bigger, and I can bring you back to get yours." Audrey nodded.

At the dock, Larry Sawyer loaded Jake's luggage into the boat. Audrey handed Jenny to her father.

"Be good baby girl. And keep your daddy out of trouble too." Jake laughed and pulled Audrey real close.

"I will miss you so much." He started.

"Don't-it's too hard. We'll see each other again." Jake nodded, his eyes sparkling with tears. Audrey gave him a long, slow kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She backed off as he said good-bye to Peyton.

"Bye Peyt." She hugged him.

"Make it fun, Jagielski." They pulled away and Jake got on the drudger boat. Audrey went over to Audrey and rested her head on her shoulder. Peyton put her arm around her, and the two walked off.

Jake turned around to wave his last good-byes. When he saw Peyton and Audrey walking away, he smiled. And nothing was greater on that day, when Jake Jagielski smiled at his Best Friend and his Girlfriend walk away, arm in arm.

THE END


End file.
